


Солнце

by ogmantoine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: Ведь Антуан — он сам как солнце.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Fernando Torres





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> За вдохновение спасибо этому солнышку: https://ibb.co/8x5ZX7N
> 
> Работа была впервые выложена (на фикбук) 8.03.2018

Антуан сидел в странной позе, разведя в стороны колени и держась руками за носки плотно приставленных друг к другу ступней в синих бутсах. Ветер бесцеремонно трепал его волосы, играясь, перекидывая из стороны в сторону белёсые пряди. Парень запустил пятерню в волосы, предпринимая тщетную попытку восстановить свою прическу, и, отстраненно глядя в бок, выругался по-французски. Тут же, словно извиняясь, он поднял на Фернандо смеющиеся глаза, и Торрес незаметно улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Гризманн смотрел на него снизу вверх, почти не поднимая головы, и щурился от яркого света. Солнце щедро купало его в своих теплых лучах, покрывая позолотой кончики волос и создавая вокруг его фигуры призрачный ореол света, отчего казалось, что Антуан буквально сияет изнутри. 

Торрес упивался каждой секундой этого прелестного зрелища, и ему хотелось точно так же сидеть на газоне, по-юношески наивно улыбаясь и прикрывая ладонью глаза от солнца. Вот только «точно так же» вряд ли бы получилось у кого-то, кроме самого Антуана. — Ты похож на кота, — сделал неожиданный вывод Фернандо и тут же обругал себя за глупые сантименты.

А Гризманн рассмеялся. Буквально рассыпался на миллионы частиц чистого, озорного, счастливого смеха, словно обдавая Торреса волнами копившегося в Антуане света и тепла.

— Благодарю, — проговорил парень, сильно картавя, как это делали все французы, но у Гризманна все равно выходило как-то по-особенному… красиво, что ли?

И хотя по мнению Торреса ничего забавного сказано не было, он рассмеялся в ответ сдержанно и коротко, как бы пытаясь отдать немного подаренного Гризманном счастья обратно французу, потому что не был уверен, что сам может давать достаточно. А чувств Гризманна с лихвой бы хватило на них обоих.

Ведь Антуан — он сам как солнце.


End file.
